


【警探組】凡事講求先後順序(下)

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 漢克X康納 白夜大私設校園AUhttps://www.plurk.com/p/mwr55u





	【警探組】凡事講求先後順序(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 康納Connor：Nines的哥哥，就讀底特律大學心理學系。大一時被法律系的安德森教授吸引，而在大二時雙修法律系企圖(?)接近教授。品學兼優的好學生，不管在老師或同學眼裡都和小綿羊一樣，但在漢克眼裡只覺得是個天使外表的小惡魔(?)。目前身世未定，但父母雙亡確定。  
> ⭕  
> 漢克．安德森Hank Anderson：底特律大學法律系教授。年輕時是學校裡的明星老師，但在一場車禍失去妻子和兒子後整個人消沉了起來，修業一段時間後重回職場。因車禍心理產生了些問題但本人並不在乎，消極脾氣變得暴躁且戒酒澆愁，因為如此選課學生極少所以本人也常常不按時到課。但遇到康納後除了被直接從教職員室拖去教室外，生活也逐漸變得健康規律了起來(?)  
> ⭕  
> 奈斯Nines：康納的弟弟，底特律私立高中三年級。學校裡的優等生，幾乎沒有不擅長的科目，自然仰慕者也不少但本人並不感興趣，自視甚高的Nines只認可自己的哥哥，也只會聽哥哥的話（在哥哥戀愛後內心面臨崩潰(X）。重度貓控，養了一隻貓在和康納的住家取名叫60，每天都撸貓吸貓，手機桌面也是60的照片。  
> ⭕  
> 富勒：法律系系主任  
> 阿曼達：心理學系系主任  
> 卡姆斯基：康納學校股東之一，以畢業後來公司上班為交換為提供康納上大學的一切費用  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

日曆上有個明顯的紅圈，它標註在他身為大學生的最後一天。

他在細數著時間的流逝，並且將它捧於心口，他與他的相處模式沒有太大的變化，從那之後沒有再試圖破壞他的原則，但他能夠感受到對方的言語上多了些關心，以及如果沒有仔細察覺就會忽略的親暱。

康納單手捏著雞蛋，熟練的將它打入平底鍋，並轉動手腕讓上頭的蛋白可以受到均溫，他知道對方喜歡蛋白有些焦脆，但是蛋黃半熟的荷包蛋，還有邊角有些微硬的培根，他將這些香氣包覆在柔軟的麵包中。

他也知道他的教授並不喜歡生菜，但他在今天的早餐還是為他準備了一分生菜水果沙拉，翠綠的葉子上有著晶瑩水珠、而其中紅色的番茄片等水果點綴，在蓋上蓋子前的手頓了頓，思索了一陣後還是加上了少許沙拉醬，然後將這些健康用保鮮盒關上。

漢克一直都沒有吃早餐的習慣，不過那是與他交往之前的事情。

他不自覺的想起男人一口咬下麵包邊，嘴邊鬍荏沾了些麵包屑，然後用大拇指抹去嘴角的番茄醬放入口中舔吮，這時候他會忍不住湊上前試著嚐嚐看他的早餐在他戀人口腔內是否有所不同。

但他總是不會記得自己從他口中嚐到了什麼。

「喵嗚──」

康納回過神時發現自己正端著罐頭，手就這樣尷尬地停在半空中，一旁的灰貓朝他發出了抗議的叫聲，並且用著前腳抓撓著他的褲管。

「抱歉60，這就給你。」他將罐頭混了些額外準備的肉末，放到了灰貓專屬的食盆內，然後安撫般的摸了摸灰貓柔軟的細毛。

現在時間才早上六點四十分，距離奈斯晨跑返家還有二十分鐘──他今天太早起床準備早餐了。

那接近興奮的情緒在他胸口內亂撞嘶吼，一切的歡騰雀躍不只無法控制的顯現在他臉上，甚至早上起床時也將自己弄得一蹋糊塗，康納已經不知道自己為今日的到來期盼了多久。

他最後沒有等奈斯回家，僅僅傳了個訊息告知今晚可能不回家過夜，康納直接提起早餐到了街角那間總是飄著誘人香氣的咖啡店，在那裏斟滿了一個保溫杯的黑咖啡。

幾乎深如黑色的液體在杯中流轉滑動，如同他腦內碰撞彈跳的雀躍，他捧於手心小小啜了一口。

漢克喜歡喝酸味較少而苦味較重的咖啡豆，康納本來並不喜歡喝黑咖啡，但僅僅只是因為對方喜歡而開始嘗試——他樂於嘗試他喜愛的任何一切。

康納深深地嗅聞手中捧著的咖啡，香醇溫潤充盈鼻尖，幾乎要從鼻腔帶往喉頭，直竄心口，那是漢克身上經常帶有的氣味，他忍住狂躁鼓動的心，再次邁步往前。

喜歡一個人，哪怕不說出口，也能從一個人的行為上展現而出，又或著，眼神就能夠出賣了他。

/

被刻意調整過的昏暗燈光，聚光燈聚焦於上頭主持的兩人，過於鼓譟的音樂轟隆鳴響，在他的耳膜上不斷震動，康納坐在靠前的位置，稍稍偏過頭就可以看到有些駝背的男人抱著胸倚在椅子上，早上時的他看起來有些疲憊，他記得他有幾個要發表的論文正在趕。

那有些模糊的面容讓他不自主地記起上一次參與這個舞會時的記憶。

教授們的座位靠前，他站在台上，接受著聚光燈的照耀，口中說著的是早就已經嫻熟於心的台詞，然後搭配著些正常會有的社交言詞，加上一些信手拈來的幽默，那人的座位靠前，不需仔細辨認就可以知道他坐在哪，因為離的還是有些距離而顯得面容模糊，但他知道那雙清徹的藍色眼睛正在看著自己的一舉一動，這就足夠讓他分心多次了。

他輕摟著女孩的腰際，過於濃郁而膩味的香氣讓他有些不適的聳了聳鼻尖，康納視線越過了女孩的肩際剛好看到男人一口飲入了佳釀，他鮮少戴著隱形眼鏡，所以她有些過於吃力地望向那方，還是看不到那男人的表情，在分神之際女孩湊來了唇吻去了他鬢角的上的汗珠。

「在分心嗎，資優生？」女孩在他耳邊斯磨，她帶著有些嗆鼻的氣息噴灑在耳畔，嬌妮柔媚的黏膩嗓音讓他不住的起了身疙瘩，他看到女孩衝著他微笑，全身上下對著他散發著勾引以及邀請，康納好不容易才忍住了將女孩推開的衝動，他稍稍耐著性子攏了攏女孩的腰，然後湊上前在她有著漂亮耳飾的耳廓旁，用著堪稱溫柔的聲音細語：「別隨便碰我，妳的氣味讓我想吐。」

康納沒有多加理會對方的反應，他只是藉著這個姿勢再次望向那看不清楚的模糊面容。

他突然好想蹭進他的頸窩，嗅聞著他身上隨時帶有的古龍水及咖啡淳香。

在一陣的歡呼聲及震盪的音樂聲將他的意識拉回，康納下意識看向男人的座位，才看到漢克也正好望著自己的位置，那從胸口中湧上的欣喜若狂讓他無法控制的嘴角上揚──他想要他。  
/

「唔嗯...」

明明早上才在吃完早餐後溫存過，但他們互相接觸到對方時仍能感受到渴望對方的情緒，那一個限定、透明不可跨越的界線就在今天消失，他們有些迫不及待的互相蹭著唇，隨著他們的動作變的豔紅，直到他們互相在口中嚐到對方的氣息，淺嚐而未深入，卻帶著滿足的嘆息。

「等等，康納，先讓我們開車回去。」他們從晚會中紛紛中途離席，漢克看得出康納已經急躁的有些沒有餘韻，才剛進車內就迫不及待地湊上唇啃咬，他甚至在他的學生身上聞到了會場上供應的濃郁葡萄酒液的醇厚香氣，而他的面頰也因酒精而變得紅潤可口。

「教授...。」

他們一進門就幾乎交纏在一起，康納蹭著漢克的頸項幾乎將自己掛在他身上，而漢克摟著康納的腰堪堪將他托起，他現在只能慶幸自己沒有喝酒，漢克吻了吻懷中蹭著自己的青年，在親吻間他不斷呢喃婉轉，並在其間參差著對他的呼喚。

「康納，你現在應該不能這麼稱呼我吧。」在一吻結束，漢克感到有些缺氧，他想自己可能是有些疲憊又或著是身體擅自的在亢奮，他托起懷中青年的下巴，愛憐的在面頰上落下點點親吻，他看到鏡片底下的琥珀色眼睛盈滿了水光，康納的神情姿態以及每一次接觸無不是在渴望他，而他發現自己也是。「我現在已經不是你的教授了吧。」

他們再度親吻，就像是怎麼都吻不夠，他們在對方的上唇親咬，在下唇輕吮，然後用著舌頭享受著黏膜與黏膜之間的交纏，空氣間的溫度升高，除去了外頭落雨的聲音只剩下他們之間的喘息及親吻間的水聲。

他們拉扯一番才進入了臥室，在途中落下了外衣以及眼鏡、鞋子隨著他們前進的步伐散落一地，完全彰顯著兩人的急躁。

真正倒在床上時，兩人被對方的急迫弄得衣衫不整、衣領敞開、領帶甚至還沒有完全拿下地掛在脖子上，兩人的鎖骨頸脖處已有少許對方留下深淺不一的痕印，康納跨坐在漢克身上，柔軟的床鋪被他們過於用力的傾倒而有些微彈震，從坐的位置他可以感覺到漢克跨間那突起的事物抵著他的臀部，康納不由自主地挪動著腰部去磨蹭著、感受那灼熱的物體、感受著對方對自己的占有。

「漢克...。」康納乖順的改口呼喚著，沙啞的聲線帶上了情慾變的黏膩，男人由下而上的視線可以看到康納那蜜色的雙眸還有被他吻到艷紅的唇微抿，漢克知道自己足足吊了他好幾年的胃口，而自己的忍耐似乎也到了極限。「漢克...，我想要你操我。」

「資優生說這話是對的嗎？」漢克的手摸向了在自己跨間磨蹭的臀，試探的在那彈性極佳的臀肉上捏了一把。

「我想要教授的獎勵...」康納自動的解開了褲子，蹬掉了在這個時刻有些礙事的西裝褲連同底褲，漢克看到康納形狀姣好的臀部重新坐在他跨上，用著那細緻的皮膚磨蹭著被自己撐起一個帳篷的西裝褲。

但突如其來的暈眩感，漢克的四肢傳來放鬆般的疲倦，那就像是他的肉體呈現亢奮精神卻又虛弱的狀態，多天來的論文修改以及一些所謂的報告等雜事讓他忙碌無法休息，在與他相處放鬆之後那些東西直接湧上，他雖然很想好好抱抱眼前可口的戀人，但他的眼皮子已經開始在互相打架。

媽的。

「獎勵能不能明天...」他幾乎邊講也快打了個呵欠，但漢克忍了下來，然後伸手勾起指頭在那細膩臉頰上輕蹭，口氣稍微哄著戀人。「我有點累了。」

但現在正蓄勢待發的康納怎麼可能放過他朝思暮想的教授，他的大學生崖幾乎都想著他、想要他，而現在這個人已經准許做到最後一步，他不會在這個節骨眼上放過他的，不管心理還是物理上。

「容我拒絕，漢克。」康納微瞇上眼，那琥珀色的眼睛在昏暗的燈光中看起來像是黑色，他蹭了蹭漢克在他頰邊的手指，模樣看起來如同貓兒般乖順，口中卻說出拒絕，「我已經等得夠久了。」

康納如他所言的開始動作，俯下身子，將腰寬適當的腰身弓出了一個漂亮的弧度，他再次吻咬眼前男人的唇，稍稍施了點力氣啃咬，然後往下沿著下巴、在喉結處吮吻，康納無所不用其極的讓男人能夠清醒、能夠擁抱他，漢克稍稍打起精神，抬眼時甚至看到青年將手指放入他俏高的臀部時帶著水光──他不知道在甚麼時候已經做了放鬆自己的準備。

「漢克...。」康納用著近乎呢喃的聲音叫喚著他，然後漢克看到青年不知從哪學來的用著牙齒尖咬著他褲襠的拉鍊頭緩緩往下，他的鼻間滑過了已經鼓脹的性器，雖然中間隔著層薄薄的布料，但漢克卻能清楚感覺到他從鼻子呼出的氣體吹打在上頭。

「噢...康納，等等。」  
「唔等。」漢克根本沒辦法阻止他，康納褪下了那中間如同遮羞布般的底褲，並直接將那彈跳出來的性器從側邊含舔而上，有些艱難的將那東西塞入口中時甚至出言拒絕了漢克的阻止。

好大。

他的頰邊被有些粗長的性器戳的鼓起，看起來有些困難的吞吐，靈活的舌尖在裡頭舔著鈴口分泌的前液，然後細細描繪著他莖身血管狀的突起，他有些勉強地將它吞到喉頭處，發現沒辦法整個吞入後，才將它吐出，從著側邊往上輕舔，將那灼熱的器官舔的濕漉漉的。

一手扶著粗長的性器，用著手指輾壓刺激著不停出水的洞口，舌頭也沒有忘記照顧下面兩個囊袋，從下方再往上舔吮，康納邊舔邊抬起眼望了望之後都沒有哼聲的男人，望去時卻看到漢克幾乎歪著頭睡去，那均勻起伏的胸膛還有沉穩的呼吸聲幾乎讓他想起去年也發生過這樣的事情。

「漢克，wake up！」

他的叫喊沒有把男人喚醒，康納直接跳到他的身上，抓住了漢克的肩膀用力地搖晃了一陣，然後在他的臉上賞了兩巴掌，對方沒有太大的反應，只聽到漢克咕噥了一句他沒聽清楚的話，便伸手將壓在他身上的青年抱到了懷中。

「乖孩子。」像哄著小狗、或是個調皮的孩子般，漢克在康納的眼角以及額角處落下了安慰的親吻，然後夢囈的嘟噥著，他的手就像是平常安撫他一樣地在康納柔軟的短髮上輕揉往下停在後頸處稍稍揉捏。

那種感覺很舒服，康納幾乎被他安撫的沒有脾氣，那種氣餒的感覺像是從胃裡跑出來一樣，卻沒出口，反而擴散到全身，他趴在漢克的胸膛上有些氣憤地捏著男人睡得安穩的臉，他的臉頰已經被他打的有些發紅，但對方只給他一個咕噥，然後扶在他後頸的手再次帶著些許安慰的力道撫摸。

太過分了。

康納不甘心自己又再度被拋下，氣憤之餘甚至帶著難過、失望以及無奈，他甚至有一股想直接離開的衝動，但他發現對方幾乎將他緊緊抱在懷裡，以他的力氣無法馬上掙脫，而被這樣如同被冷水澆淋過的熱情也馬上讓他沒了氣力，壯膽而飲酒的後勁衝到腦門，他頓時感到昏昏欲睡。

「不明白人都睡了這裡還那麼有精神幹嘛。」康納最後帶著怨氣用大腿施力夾了卡在他腿中央的性器，才悶悶閉眼入睡。

 

/  
天才剛明，那破碎的光線從未完全闔上的窗簾間隙打入，在經過的一地落下點點碎光，而最末端的光屑落到了漢克‧安德森的眼角，那不輕不重的微小刺激撓的他不適，他伸手搓揉，但那並不是用物理方式就可以移除的。

他最後還是張開了雙眼，已經有好幾天沒有睡好的身體得到了略為充分的休息，即使現在是被外力喚醒，但原本渾身上下的疲倦感已經因為如此放鬆消失得差不多了。

「唔嗯......。」在他清醒時也發現了趴伏在他身上如同大型犬一般安穩入睡的康納，漢克馬上就想起昨晚的未盡的事情，而他也為此感到非常的抱歉。

康納幾乎是將全身體重壓在他身上，要不是這幾年來的健康飲食以及運動讓他身體稍稍硬朗了些，他可能會被他壓的無法喘氣。

即使隔著衣物也能感受到對方的因為呼吸帶著的起伏，他們在每次的吸入吐出間達到一個平衡，這感覺奇異的讓他感到安穩，靜謐的空間只剩下青年與他小聲的呼吸以及他口中喃喃的囈語。

透過窗簾而稍嫌黯淡的暈光呈現柔和的橘黃色，溫和的籠在他安穩入眠的臉上，將原本蒼白的臉龐修飾的柔軟，略長的睫毛在如此近的距離根根分明，在臉頰上落下根根陰影，眼角以及鼻尖帶著淡淡的燒紅，連那薄唇都被他抿成了豔紅，他鮮少看到康納如此乖順的安靜模樣。

對漢克來說，康納年輕、美麗甚至聰穎，他擁有的比他自己想的還要多，卻對他這個已經年過50的老男人如此執著，漢克從一開始的無法回應，直到現在他已經無法輕易放開這個漂亮的青年。

他在他的髮旋上落下一吻，然後一隻手從旁往上撩開了仍掛在他身上的襯衫，撫進了他有著細滑觸感的腰際，然後滑向他的臀部帶著些色情的揉捏，因為蓋著棉被的關係，康納平時略低的體溫與他雙手溫度相當。

他決定好好補償一下。

「唔嗯......。」懷中的人發出了輕輕的呻吟，身體也略不安的掙扎了起來，漢克伸出了另隻本來扶在青年腰際的手往上滑過後頸處輕輕揉捏安撫，他愛憐的吻過康納帶著暈紅的眼角，然後在他耳畔旁細語:「沒事，康納。」

修剪整齊的指甲尖準確地找到了還帶著濕潤的穴口，在周圍稍稍打轉後用著指腹試著擠入，本來以為會遇到有點困難的乾澀，裏頭卻意外地還有殘留些潤滑液，以至於他第一隻手指進入時沒有什麼太大的阻礙。

「嗯......。」他聽到康納發出了如同奶貓的嗚咽，那聲音梗在喉頭，讓漢克一時無法判斷那是舒服還是不適的反應，他低下頭看到平時淺眠的青年仍沒有清醒的樣子，雙頰酡紅，雙手甚至過於用力的捏著他的襯衫，將上頭抓出了摺摺皺紋。「教授......。」

從抿緊的雙唇中溢出的卻是對他的叫喚，漢克忍不住失笑的在他唇上輕輕的啄吻一陣，在他臀部的手指沒停，先試著將那些液體均勻的塗抹在裏頭的軟肉皺褶邊，然後試著擠入第二隻手指，期間康納口中的囈語沒有稍停，甚至開始不安地扭動起身體。

「康納。」漢克舔吮著那已經開始燒紅的耳廓，另手安撫般的捏揉著他已經因為刺激而弓起的腰肢，然後抽出手翻身讓他躺到了床上。

康納皺緊了眉頭，抿緊了雙唇，但看起來仍沒有要清醒的樣子，漢克從床頭拿了潤滑液再擠了些到手上，然後再次探入那個仍然緊緻卻柔軟的後穴中，這次他伸入了三根手指。

手指模仿著性愛的方式不斷抽插，然後深入輾壓揉按，似乎在裡頭找尋敏感處，他肆意在裏頭按壓刺激著。

「阿......嗯嗚。」康納的呻吟變得支離破碎，身體因為刺激而有些痙攣的弓起，那雙光溜的白皙雙腿隨著他的動作而屈起，他看到他的腳趾彎折，曲在空中微微顫抖，這姿勢讓漢克可以更好的深入裏頭打轉按壓，而對方因為這樣的動作而放開了一直緊咬的嘴唇，發出了過於甜膩的喃喃呼喚。「教授......，漢克......唔嗚。」

漢克可以想見康納在自慰時一定也是這樣叫喚著他的名字，然後露出這樣的表情，又或許會自己玩弄著這個緊緻卻柔軟的地方。

他心中油然生出愛憐。

「嗯，我在。」他忍不住吻了吻他下垂的眉尾、因為刺激而溢出的淚水，然後往下輕啄他燒紅的鼻尖，最後落在他微張的薄唇上輾壓，他汲取著青年擁有的乾淨氣息，而對方順從的給予，並在嗚咽聲中回應著他的親吻掠奪。

在親吻間他抽出了在他體內肆虐的手指，換上了硬挺許久的性器，緩慢的頂入已經擴張且柔軟許多的蜜穴中。

「哈嗯......，什麼？」康納仰起了脖子發出了梗在喉頭的嘆息，他感覺到下體一陣鈍痛，那難以言喻的位置傳來痠麻脹痛的感覺，但其中卻又隱隱約約有種電流般的刺激從尾椎竄上，他幾乎聳拉著身子，將雙手勾到了眼前人的頸脖上支撐，他未完全清醒，但身體已經下意識的放鬆接納著侵入者。「教授......？」

青年的嗓音有著剛清醒時會有的暗啞，朦朧的蜜色雙眼裡蘊滿了水氣，在他每次承受快感眨弄時滑落，漢克愛憐的吻去落下的淚水，然後輕啃著因為弓起的腰肢而送到面前的紅色乳尖，引的康納的呻吟變得如同哭泣般的嗚咽。

「嗚嗯......，漢克......。」漢克緩慢地將自己完全送入那溫暖的體內，然後看著對方湊來的唇瓣再次吻上，感受著康納如同奶貓在他嘴角的泣吟，他伸手拉起掛在他腿邊的白皙雙腿將他彎折成另個弧度架在他的手臂上，然後雙手扣住他的腰際開始將自己往裏頭抽送。

「阿......，哈阿！」

康納放開了勾著漢克脖子的手，因為快感而弓起的腰身呈現一個誘人的弧度，仰起的下頷讓漢克忍不住湊上前啃咬平時隱藏於喉頭間那塊"亞當的蘋果"──他頓時覺得自己像是偷嘗禁果的凡人──又或著眼前的青年才是誘惑自己的那條蛇。

在每次的頂弄下皆會讓康納發出窒息般的梗泣音，他像是沒有睡醒，又像是半夢半醒，漢克的動作小心翼翼，像是深怕著將對方給弄傷，他看到那穴口貪婪吸吮著他的性器，漾著漂亮的艷色、染著水色的光亮，周圍的皺褶被輾平，在每次抽送下慢慢變得紅腫，甚至帶出了在裡頭的潤滑液，這讓他忍不住在一次的抽出後使了些許力氣頂到深處，試圖將裡頭的軟肉撐開成自己的形狀。

「阿！」在漢克不知道第幾次的將自己完全頂撞進入，肆意的在裏頭輾壓擴張，而在某個角度輾壓到了一處，讓身下原本乖順承受快感的青年幾乎放聲大叫的從床上彈起，而那因為快感豎立於前方的粉嫩性器甚至因為這個刺激而吐出了白濁的液體。

「......教授？」從體內傳來的陌生快感從尾椎處直沖大腦，他感覺自己的腦袋暈乎乎的無法思考，被男人架著的雙腿爽的直打顫，康納幾乎舒服的全身都在發抖，直到快感慢慢退去，朦朧的視線漸漸清明，他才突然驚覺這並不是一場春夢──那個每日在他夢中出現的戀人是真的正在他的身體裡面佔有這自己。

「等......等，唔嗯......，教授！」而漢克並沒有讓康納有回過神的機會，發現了他的敏感點而挺跨再次集中頂弄那處，在每一次輾壓製造出的快感讓康納出口的聲音變得支離破碎，他甚至沒辦法好好地將語言組織完整，只能帶著啜泣的呻吟嗚咽著斷斷續續的文字。

一切都與他所想像的落差太大了。

在自己完全沒有意識的情況下被插入、甚至達到高潮，康納本來想要好好的享受與他的教授的第一次，至少是要自己完全清醒的狀況下。

「唔、咕......，這和我講得不一樣啊。」他有些洩氣的嗚咽出聲，但從眼眶中滾滾落下的淚水卻也不知是否因為快感還是內心的那種失落感導致的，「但是教授.......，嗚嗚。」

漢克並不知道康納想的那麼多，他挑了挑眉，然後俯下身吻了吻那已經被哭紅的鼻尖，用著沙啞聲音朝著康納的耳旁稍稍細語:「怎麼，不想要這個姿勢？」

康納想像過，應該說是夢過、揣測過漢克在與他做愛時的嗓音，但真正聽到時卻讓他幾乎無法思考、反駁他所說的話語，平時那張過於伶俐的舌尖再次被男人奪去。

雖這麼說，但男人似乎沒有要更換姿勢的樣子，他伸手掐了掐身下男孩柔軟卻緊實的臀瓣，然後這次沒有再給他有些許的餘韻，挺起腰深深頂入後拔出，持續用著陰莖掐壓著他找到的敏感處，感受著身下的人從喉頭發出的呻吟，還有那因為刺激而緊緊吸附著自己不放的軟肉。

「過分......，教授太過分了......，嗚嗯！」康納幾乎無法控制自己的聲音，所有的語言出了口後變成泣不成聲的呻吟，一波一波的痠麻刺激從尾椎竄到腦袋，然後蔓延到四肢，他甚至不需要再給予前頭刺激，就已經在男人的頂弄刺激下再次抬頭，從小孔中湧出的液體就像是他的淚水一樣的一顫一顫滑落。

「怎麼漾過分？」他挺起的胸膛正巧將那漾著淺色的果實送到了男人的嘴邊，他可以感受到漢克用著牙尖輕輕啃咬著，幾乎沒有任何餘韻回答那有些刻意的問句，男人下身的挺弄沒有慢下，甚至康納感覺自己已經被對折成半，他身上所有的細胞都在感受著、歡騰著，然後在漢克的佔有下他將支離破碎。

他們倆人一同發出了舒暢的低哼，青年可以感受到灼熱的液體幾乎將自己灌滿，他們倆人交疊的胸前小腹上皆一蹋糊塗，白稠黏膩的液體將兩人融合在一起，康納感受著漢克抵在自己額頭上的溫度，他望向那清藍色而乾淨的雙眼，然後他再次奪去了他的呼吸，還有那相互輕喘而吐出的濁氣一同。

「我本來......，本來應該不是這樣的。」康納再次嗚咽出聲，眼淚將他那蜜色的雙眸襯得更加水潤而可憐，漢克突然覺得他哭起來也挺好看的。  
「不喜歡？」漢克挑了挑眉，然後輕輕吻去尚未落下的淚水，他嚐到了青年淡淡的青澀。

「唔......，不是、我喜歡......喜歡。」

他愛憐的親吻落下，吞入了未闔上的告白，那未闡述完畢的心意直接被奪取，漢克在豔紅色的唇瓣上汲取他乾淨的氣味，康納順從的被奪去了呼吸，感受著他的愛戀在兩人的舌尖滾動，在兩人的喘息間融化，在他們分開時依依成絲。

「抱歉康納，我應該戴上套子的。」他吻了吻失神的康納過於溫暖的臉龐，上頭燒紅一片，在他退離他的身體時，漢克可以感受到自己的東西因為他的退離而湧出，他為此而稍皺起眉頭，暗暗在心中咒罵著自己的不省心。  
「不......，沒關係的，可以。」康納瞇起眼感受著他近在咫尺的氣息，然後再次環上了他的頸脖，蹭了蹭他修剪整齊的鬢鬚，「清乾淨就可以了。」

「我喜歡你......，漢克。」

他不由得想起了兩年前的夏天尾巴，青年在一次過於平常的早晨突然說出了這句話。  
口中咬著的是他為他準備的早餐，而漢克當然也知道對方的心思，原本已經準備好的所有拒絕，被青年湊上的吻給堵回了肚子裡。

他在每次的親吻間，總是嚐到了青年口中帶著的依戀。  
而他不會忘記。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
